Fobias
by Bird-05
Summary: Se sentia estupida y extremadamente culpable por humillarlo asi. Felix le tenia fobia a los ratones y ahora toda la escuela lo sabia.


**He aqui von un nuevo fanfic. los personajes pertenesen a ya saben quien.** Aunque aveses quisiera comprarlos con derechos legales.

Dejen review y... Peticion: no roben ni resuban fan arts sin dar creditos a su autor.

 **Ahora si. A leer :** )

o-o-o

Bridgette estaba recargada en la mesa y en sus manos estaba Chat el raton. Acarisiaba el pequeño roedor como si fuese un gato y lo regreso a la pequeña caja. Hundio su rostro en sus brasos para callar sus lloriqueos por lastimar a quien mas amaba; por su culpa Felix habia perdido su dignidad.

En la ventana, unos ojos celestes grisaceos la miraba fijamente mientras sonreia.

 **MINUTOS ANTES**

Era la feria de ciencias, todos los estudiantes estaban acomodando sus cosas para ser evaluados.

Bridgette estaba con Allegra arreglando la mesa, puso el mantel y una silla al frente, encima de la mesa una caja cubierta con una tela blanca y a su lado un laverinto para los ratones.

Felix estaba encargado del registro. No participo porque su nota era suficiente para aprobar. Asi que el maestro pidio amablemente que lo ayudara.

Ya estaba por terminar su trabajo, solo faltaban unos cuantos grupos por registrar.

-Hola Felix - saludo sonriente Bridgette.

-Hola - dijo anotando en el sujeta papeles sin mirale - ¿numero de grupo?

-35

-¿Asignatura?

-Biologia

-Bien - dejo el tablero sobre la mesa - ¿en que consiste su experimento? - se sento en la silla y presto atencion para registrarla.

-Esto es como una prueba de inteligencia, los animales estan entrenados para buscar su comida - destapo el mantel de la caja y lo inclino para mostrarle a Felix.

Él contuvo la respiracion al verlas.

Una docena de ratas correteaban dentro. Se sintio nervioso y eso lo irritaba; solo las mujeres devian temerle a las ratas. No él, era algo ironico ser un heroe gatuno y temerle a lo que seria su almuerso.

-¿Felix estas bien?

-Si

-Pareses cansado ¿quieres un poco de agua?

-No

-Jugo

-No

-Helado

-¡No!

-¿Un cafe? - eso detuvo un momento sus nervios para ser remplasandolo con fastidio, ya sabia las intenciones de Bridgette y esa sonrisa la delataba.

-Agua - dijo secamente y ella le tendio una botella; luego siguio ereglando sus cosas mientras Felix anotaba en el papel.

Bridgette lo miraba con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Brid - dijo Allegra - ¿Trajiste el queso? - bien. Otra cosa que sumar a la lista de olvidos. Nego la cabesa lentamente; Allegra solo se rio - cuida a los ratones - y esa era la actitud de ella que le encantaba a Bridgette, su inmensa paciensa y su dulsura.

Allegra se fue, dejando sola a Bridgette con Felix.

Grave error.

Entonses la azabache aprovecho esos minutos - Y... ¿te gustan los ratones? - el se tenso sin desir nada. Como siempre Bridgette habla sola.- muchos piensan que son desagradables pero a mi me paresen adorables, son como hamsters.

-Son asquerosas

-Si las personas criaran ratas no seria asi.

-Son plagas - decia intentando sonar calmado.

-Talves...

-¡No! - interrumpio - son sucias y comen lo que sea. No tiene caso.

-Solo por que asuste a alguien, no significa que sean asi para todos. - Felix fruncio el ceño - Las cucarachas, ellas si son asquerosas, tienen antenas y ocho patas. - abraso su cuerpo sintiendo un escalofrio - son desagradables y... me dan fobia - susurro en la ultima parte para que nadie la escuche.

-Eso es todo - quiso levantarse pero el chillido de las ratas lo paralisa. Igual que a Bridgette, asi que miro la caja y encontro un pequeño hueco en su base, Felix igual lo noto.

-Bridgette... - antes de avisarle, ella levanto la caja y la cinta adhesiva se rompio; todos los ratones cayeron hacia abajo.

Felix escucho el chillido de los doce ratones y se paraliso al verlos correr; algunos se caian y otros se ocultaban.

Bridgette se ensimo en la mesa para atraparlos, pero era inutil, todos se escapaban. Hasta que uno cayo en el regaso del rubio.

-No te muevas - dijo bridgette, aunque sus palabras sobravan, el no se moveria para nada.

Salto cual gato, pero el pequeño Chat escapo subiendo por en pecho de Felix.

Un movimiento desesperado por parte del rubio hace que ambos se caigan para atras. Felix cae al suelo con Bridgette encima. Ambos gimen por el golpe.

-¿Donde esta? - Bridgette busco con la mirada y la vio. ¡Genial! ese raton estaba a unos centimetros de la cabesa de un Felix en estado de shock, que pedia ayuda internamente. Pero todos corrian escapando de los ratones.

Lentamente Bridgette comenso a gatear sobre Felix, cuidadosa de no espantar al raton y logro atraparlo.

-Quieto Chat - decia Bridgette para calmar al raton que se movia intentando liberarse. Eso le paresio estupido a Felix, entonses penso que el roedor quedria queso, eso seria su salvacion. Busco en su chaleco y saco un troso, le iva a desir a Bridgette que se lo de al animal pero cuando levanto la vista, sus mejillas se calentaron, ella estaba sobre él y su polera caia mostrando su cuerpo.

¿Podia ser peor?

Felix veia su plano vientre, su cintura estrecha y su ombligo; su cabello le picaba la frente y sus dos torneadas piernas estaban a cada lado de su pecho. Era una pocision incomoda pero extrañamente le gustava la vista.

Dejando de lado su fobia y cobardia, ahora era un pervertido.

Las personas veian el incidente, unas alertas a las ratas; otros divertidos mirando al chico mas serio del instituto espantado por ratones. Claro que todos se habian dado cuenta despues de ver su esena junto a la chica.

Felix solo queria salir y huir. Tenia que hacer algo asi que: cerro los ojos y la empujo por la cintura. Bridgette se sobresalto por el toque calido en su estomago y percatandose de quien era, solto al raton en puro desconvierto.

Felix ya no pudo soportarlo, la sujeto del braso y se dio una vuelta quedando sobre ella.

-¡Eres una estupida Bridgette!- dijo con una mirada asecina y voz ronca. Entonses la solto y se levanto pasando sobre ella para escapar, como el cobarde que es.

Despues de que arreglaran lo que resto de la feria. Bridgette salio a buscar a Felix y no lo encontro, asi que se adentro a un curso para lamentarse.

Alli encontro a Chat el raton, quien habia causado todo.

-¿Por que tan triste pignet? - dijo una voz divertida en la ventana.

-No quiero hablar - ella seguia cubriendo su rostro.

-Vi lo que isiste alla afuera. Tienes un talento de aruinar las cosas - bajo de la ventana hasta llegar donde Bridgette.

Ella levanto la cabesa - ¿Que haces aqui Chat Noir?

-Pasaba por aqui y senti que devia ayudar a alguien.

-No me estas ayudando.

-No hablaba de ti - sonreia como un pscotico escondiendo el frasto tras su espalda.

Ella se levanto con mirada atenta analisando al heroe a cada movimiento, un escalofro recorrio su cuerpo ante esa sonrisa - Devo irme - dijo caminado hacia la puerta.

-¿No quieres conoser a la pequeña Bridgette? - dijo con voz ronca y sonrisa maliciosa, se puso detras de ella y le mostro el frasco. Aquello tenia tres grandes cucarachas. Bridgette abrio los ojos como platos - te presento a: Lady, y Bug - antes de que chillara, Felix tapo su boca - Sh... las asustaras y no quedras verlas correr sobre tu cabesa.

No queria lastimarla, solo darle un susto y talves divertirse un poco con las reacciones de su bonito cuerpo.

FIN

o-o-o

Pense en hacer esta historia de Marinette y Adrien, pero asi me gusto mas. **Poignet** significa **Muñeca** en Frances, es el apodo de Chat para Bridgette.

¿Que pasara cuando Chat vea a Ladybug? Seguro que ella de dara una palisa xD pobre Felix, la maldicion lo persigue.

 **¡Un abraso mental y hasta el proximo fic! me despido.**

b **ye... bye... :)**


End file.
